The Tornado
by awesomegurl68
Summary: Sean and Sue find comfort with one another when they face a natural disaster.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks again for giving me a ride home this weekend. My Aunt Edie's car doesn't drive faster than 30 miles per hour now and my mom said the weather doesn't look so great this afternoon..." Sue explained to Sean, who happily agreed to give her a ride home. It was May and severe weather was common in Indiana, mostly in the form of thunderstorms and hail. Stormy weather or not, Sean would have welcomed the opportunity to spend time alone with Sue. He was crazy about her and and couldn't get her off of his mind, especially after they had shared that steamy kiss months ago on Christmas Eve. Neither of them had brought it up although he tried to on New Year's, but his plans were foiled when Aiden swooped in to bring in the new year with a kiss of his own. Sean had heard through the grapevine that Sue broke up with Aiden after her birthday and he seriously hoped that she would finally say something to him. Sean turned to find her scrolling through Pinterest on her phone and smiled before returning his eyes to the road in front of them as they drove to Orson.

"No problem, Suzy Q. I needed to come home anyway and help my Nana pack away her winter sweaters. She always asks me to help. I'm not sure why she doesn't ask Shelley or Dottie but it's okay, I'm happy to help." Sean shined his Donahue smile in Sue's direction and she couldn't help but grin widely. She always knew that Sean was sweet, but now more than ever it drove her crazy that he had no idea how she felt about him.

"That is SOOOOO nice of you Sean...you're always so nice to everyone. Especially me even when we were in high school and Axl was a total jerk to me. Ugh." Sue groaned and slammed her head back against the seat, putting her phone in the cup holder to rest her eyes from the bright screen. Sean nodded as he remembered some of the mean things his best friend had said about Sue. Back then, he tended to always go along with whatever Axl said or wanted to do but it always did bother him that Sue was treated so badly. He wished he could go back in time and stand up for her.

"I don't know why he always gives you such a hard time. You're so..." Sean paused to look at her for a brief moment. Sue caught his gaze and he nervously turned back to focus on the road. "You're so incredibl...incredibly awesome." He finished in an attempt to not sound too obvious. Sue felt slightly disappointed and placed her head back on the headrest. He noticed that her smile faded and took it as an opportunity to say more. "Seriously, Sue. I've never known anyone like you...you're just so...optimistic, determined, loving and you really are a special snowflake." He smiled and hoped she would read between the lines. Sue smiled but then let out a loud sigh.

"Thanks, Sean...but you don't have to say all that...but thanks for being nice to me anyway." Sue said. Sean tightened his grip on the wheel, trying to gather the courage to spit out the truth once and for all.

"I mean it, Sue. You're perfect...and there's something I've been wanting to say for quite a wh..." Sean began to say when he was interrupted by an ear piercing alarm sound. "Oh my God..." Sean cursed and his eyes widened. Sue gasped when she saw the alert on her phone to take immediate shelter. She looked out of the car windows and noticed that there was a funnel cloud forming in the sky behind them on the deserted highway.

"Oh my God! There!" She gasped as she pointed out of the back window. Sean looked in the rearview mirror and saw what she was frantically pointing at. It wasn't unusual for tornadoes to come from time to time in Indiana but in their whole lifetime, there was only one that was nearby...the one that delivered a new dryer to the Heck's front yard. "What are we going to do?! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Sue panicked and Sean blinked quickly in an attempt to access the situation. He placed a hand on Sue's knee to calm her nerves, which only ended up quickening her heartbeat.

"Hang on." Sean replied as he slammed his foot on the accelerator in search of nearby shelter. Not far down the road, he saw an abandoned service station and he quickly parked his car on the cracked asphalt parking lot. Hail began falling from the dark sky and the winds began to pick up. They got out of the car and Sean caught up to Sue, grabbing on to her hand and pulling her toward the empty concrete building. "Hurry!" He yelled as the sirens wailed in the background. Sean tried to open the front door and it was locked. "Damnit!" He cursed as he banged his fist on the window in defeat. He looked around in search of something to break the glass. In one swift motion, Sue raised her leg and broke the glass with the heel of her boot, letting out a rebel yell in the process. Sean assisted her in kicking out the large pieces of glass and they carefully ducked through the hole and into the safety of the old store. Sean found a cushioned car seat cover sitting on the abandoned shelves and he huddled close to Sue, covering both of their head to protect them from debris. By now, they were both panting and Sue's bolt of adrenaline had turned to fear. She shivered as she buried her face into Sean's chest and he wrapped his arms around her in instinct. He saw an old tire bounce lazily in front of the store window, signaling that the storm was closer than before. "By the way..." Sean began to say as he tried to catch his breath. "Where did you learn how to do THAT?" He asked in reference to Sue's powerful kick through the window. Sue leaned her head back from Sean's chest to face him.

"Did I forget to mentioned that I signed up for no-cut karate this semester?" Sue replied before returning to the safety of Sean's broad chest. Sean let out a small chuckle despite the frenzy that was opening just outside. He held her close and Sue could hear his rapid heart beat. Almost without warning, complete blackness surrounded them as the storm took a turn for the worst. The building began to creak and Sue squealed in fear. Sean responded by squeezing her even more tightly.

"I love you." He said, fearing that those would be his last words. The wind howled loudly and the words he had spoken were lost in the chaos. Just as quickly as it had started, the sky began to brighten and the howling faded in the distance like a train passing in the night. Sue cautiously released her grip on Sean and turned to look out the window, noticing the sun attempting to peak through the remaining clouds. Sean wiggled out of the little fort they inadvertently made for themselves and guided Sue along with him, keeping his hands on her sides. Sue realized that her hands still rested on Sean's chest and that he was holding onto her. When their eyes met, they stared at each other in a long but comfortable silence. Then suddenly, they were kissing each other with an urgency that neither of them had felt before, as fast and furious as the storm that had just passed. Sue's heart fluttered in her chest and she felt as if her knees would have collapsed if Sean wasn't holding onto her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he passionately ran his fingers through her soft hair, caressing the small of her back with his other hand. They were pouring their hearts out, letting go of all of the tension that they held onto for the past 5 months. They acted purely on instinct, which was how Sean ended up lifting her up by her slim thighs and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing his neck, causing Sean to groan with pleasure. No one ever made him feel this way before and he didn't want the feeling to stop, and it may not have stopped if he didn't hear a familiar voice shouting his name from outside of the service station. They broke the abruptly, panting heavily and Sean lowered Sue to the floor, hearing the same familiar voice. Her face was flushed and she attempted flatten her wild hair.

"Sean! Sean!" the voice trailed on. Sean cleared his throat and exchanged a quick look with Sue who was still straightening her clothes and catching her breath. Sean unlocked the door of the service station and the two of them finally emerged into the daylight to see a frantic Nancy running toward them with arms stretched wide open. She hugged Sean furiously and Sue stood awkwardly off to the side in a complete state of shock. "Sean! Oh my goodness thank God you're okay! I was tracking you on your way home and I saw the storm on the news and I just HAD to make sure you were okay! She hugged him tightly.

"Mom, I'm fine. We both are...but what exactly were you planning on doing? Chasing the storm away with an angry fist? You should have stayed home where it was safe!" He said and she backed up to see his disheveled clothes, and turned to see Sue waving nervously from behind Sean. Little did Nancy know that their messy appearance had little to do with the storm.

"Hi, Mrs. Donahue." Sue said, cringing when she noticed how hoarse her voice sounded. She cleared her throat. Sean noticed her hoarseness and chuckled.

"Well. At least my car is still here...even though there's a giant hole in the windshield." Sean sighed.

"Don't worry dear, I have AAA on speed dial. They will come and take care of your car but go on and get your things. I'm taking you two home and making you a homecooked meal, whatever you like, meatloaf? Chicken? Hashbrown casserole? You know what? I'm making all of it. Time's-a-wasting! Let's go!" She carried on as Sean loaded his and Sue's overnight bags into Nancy's car. Nancy pulled out her cell phone and placed a quick call to her husband. "Ron! I'm making hashbrown casserole! Don't order that pizza!" Nancy shouted and Sue laughed. Sue got into the backseat and Sean wasn't sure where he was supposed to go, so he opened front passenger seat. Nancy scolded him. "No! You go sit with Sue! After what you both just went through she shouldn't be alone!" Sean happily complied and crawled into the backseat with Sue with a wide grin on his face. He winked at her and she blushed, unsure of how to process what had just happened. For the second time now, they had shared a passionate kiss without having an opportunity to discuss it afterwards. But this time felt different, especially when he reached his hand across the back seat and reached for her hand. They laced their fingers together and Sue moved to the middle seat so she could rest her head on Sean's shoulder. He moved his arm from her hand to around her shoulder and pulled her close, resting his own head on hers and let out a deep breath. Maybe they didn't have to talk about it after all. Nancy noticed the sight of them in her rearview mirror and smiled. She had always imagined that Sean would end up with Sue one day, and now it seemed like it was becoming a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like any more mashed potatoes, Sue?" Nancy asked as Sue stared off into space, twirling her fork around on her plate mindlessly as she thought about the searing kiss she shared earlier that day with Sean, who sat directly across from her at the dining room table at the Donahue's house. When she realized that her name was being called, she clumsily dropped her fork on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll get that..." Sue scrambled to reach the fallen piece of silverware, banging her head loudly on the table in the process. Sean rose to his feet at once and Sue was surrounded by a group of concerned Donahues in a flash.

"Are you okay, dear?!" Nancy cried as she searched Sue's forehead for a sign of injury. Sue just shook her head and waved her off.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm fine! I think all of my clumsiness has given me a hard head." Sue laughed and everyone returned to their seats except for Nancy, who proceeded to plop another giant pile of potatoes on Sue's plate before sitting down.

"So, tell us again about the storm. You must have some story to tell after being that close!" Ron pleaded with anticipation. He had asked earlier during the meal about what happened but was cut off by his wife for hounding Sue and Sean so soon after a traumatic experience. She insisted that they at least needed to have a wholesome meal before they shared their ordeal with the family.

"Heh, you have no idea." Sean hinted as he glanced over at Sue. Sue began to feel flushed so she forced a huge heap of potatoes into her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak. Sean smiled at the sight and returned his attention to his father who was on the edge of his seat. "So there we were on the highway on our way home. We were somewhere near Pioneer Galaxy Mall. I don't know exactly. Anyway, we were minding our own business and then we both got storm alerts on our phones. Sure enough it was right behind us!" Sean said and Sue nodded in agreement.

"Wow. And your mom said you found shelter in some abandoned service station? How did you even get in there? I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes." Ron wondered.

"You're not going to believe this, but Sue kicked a whole right through the glass window!" Sean explained. Everyone turned to look at Sue in surprise and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I signed up for no-cut karate last semester..." Sue laughed.

"You always have been fond of all kinds of extra curricular activities." Nancy mused.

"So yeah. Then we went inside and...huddled together underneath a padded cover that we found...you know...to protect ourselves from debris. And then the storm passed and we..." Sean paused to look at Sue, who raised her eyebrows wondering if he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. He decided not to go into details. "we went back outside and that's where we saw mom." Sean finished. Sue felt a little disappointed that he didn't say anything, but at the same time she felt relieved because this was now the second time that they had kissed and not talked about it. She hoped that she would get a chance to say something once the rest of the Donahue clan left them alone.

"I am just so relieved that you two are okay. I was so worried." Nancy said. "By the way, Sue, I think your parents were pretty worried too! I packed up a container of leftovers for you to take home tonight." Nancy continued and Sue nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Donahue. Actually, I probably should be getting home. It's getting late and I was kind of supposed to help Brick with his campaign to keep Font Club as an activity at school. Something about budget cuts..." Sue rambled as she got up from her chair and gave Nancy a hug to thank her once again for the meal and the ride home. Sean scrambled to his feet and threw his napkin over his plate.

"I'll walk you home." Sean said abruptly and Nancy smiled.

"Oh, it's just across the street you don't have to..." Sue began to say but then realized what was happening. "Actually, sure, that would be nice since I have to take my overnight bag over there too." Sue explained. "Good night everyone, and thanks again!" Sue said as they all said their goodbyes.

Sean and Sue quietly walked across the street to the Heck's house and when they arrived, Sue sat down on the front step, setting her leftovers off to the side. Sean sat down next to her and placed her overnight bag near the front door. Sue let out a small sigh and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Is your head okay?" Sean asked as he moved a strand of hair away from her forehead so he could inspect it for himself. Sue was distracted by his touch and she turned to face him.

"My head?" Sue asked curiously.

"...the table?" Sean asked with a smile.

"OH! Right. No it's not that. I'm just..." Sue began to say when the front door suddenly swung open. Axl crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Well look what we have here. I thought I heard voices but imagine my disappointment to find out it's just the dork. Didn't I tell you enough times to leave my friends alone?" Axl demanded in his usual selfish demeanor. Sue pouted in response and wondered if Sean really did just see her as Axl's little sister. That kiss HAD to have meant something though.

"Actually, Ax-man, Suzy Q. and I were just on our way to go get some ice cream but stopped by here first to drop off some leftovers from my mom." Sean said and he bent over to retrieve the container of food. Axl quickly grabbed it out of his hands and pried open the lid, taking a big whiff.

"Ooooooo...come to papa!" Axl said. He dipped his finger into the mashed potatoes and licked it clean. Frankie came into view and pulled the container out of Axl's hands.

"Is this from the Donahue's? Mmmmmmmm it's been too long. Oh...hi Sean!" Frankie said while admiring the food. Sean gave her a quick wave and she disappeared back into the house.

"Hey! That's mine!" Axl shouted at Frankie. He slammed the door shut and chased after her. Sean laughed and Sue felt slightly embarrassed that her family acted like a bunch of animals even though Sean already knew everything there was to know about the Hecks.

"So, how about it?" Sean asked.

"Hmm?" Sue responded, confused.

"The ice cream. I _am_ already full from dinner but I could really go for some...and I'd love it if you would come with me." Sean said. Sue smiled.

"You know how much I LOVE ice cream. Doesn't EVERYBODY LOVE ice cream? I can't think of a single person who doesn't love ice cream." Sue nervously blabbered and Sean laughed.

"Soooo...I take that as a yes?" Sean asked.

"YES! Let's go!" Sue shouted. Since neither of them had their cars at the moment, they opted for their bicycles that were safely stored at their respective houses and made their way toward the business district. "Hey! Where are you going? The ice cream place is this way!" Sue shouted when she noticed Sean taking a turn toward the local park. It was dusk and the streets were mostly empty aside from an occasional passing car.

"I just thought we could take a little detour. Is that okay, Suzy Q.?" Sean asked, continuing to bike in the direction of the park. Sue followed closely. She wondered if the backpack he carried with him had something to do with this detour.

"Sure! But can you tell me where we are going at least?" Sue asked. Sean shook his head.

"You'll see soon enough." He teased. It wasn't long before they arrived at the familiar park. Sue had been to the park a thousand times when she was growing up, partly because she loved the outdoors and also because it was the only public park in Orson. It was also the location of the annual 4th of July fireworks display for the town. Sean and Sue made their way to a secluded area surrounded by mature trees and newly blossomed summer flowers. It was dark but the moon was nearly full that night and it provided just enough light so that they could see their surroundings. They leaned their bikes against the trees and Sue leaned to stretch her back. It had been a while since she took a bike ride and her body wasn't used to it.

"I don't think we are supposed to be here, Sean. Doesn't the park close at dusk? What time is 'dusk' even?" Sue wondered.

"Don't worry, Suzy Q. We'll be fine. I used to come here all the time when I was growing up and needed to get away from my family for a little bit." Sean explained. Sue was surprised that a Donahue would not only break the rules, but would need time away from family. It made sense though. His parents had a tendency of smothering the children and for a moment, Sue was thankful for her own parents 'hands off' style of parenting. Sue watched as Sean dug into his backpack and pulled out a thin blanket. He shook it a few times and spread it across the freshly cut grass. He pulled out a second folded blanket and set it on top. He sat down on the blanket and patted the area next to him, signaling for Sue to take a seat next to him. Sue let out a deep breath and looked up at the stars. Considering the stormy weather they had encountered earlier that day, she was surprised how clear the sky was that night.

"So what are we doing here? We probably shouldn't stay too long because I think the ice cream place closes soon." Sue said. Not that she particularly cared about the ice cream. She was so happy to just have some time alone with Sean. It sure felt like a date even though that word was never mentioned.

"I thought it would be nice to get away from our families for a little bit. When we're anywhere near our houses it's like we can't get 5 seconds alone. I mean...I hope it's okay with you, that I wanted to have some time alone...with you. A-aand to be honest...I don't really care about the ice cream." Sean said. He turned to gauge her reaction. She gasped excitedly in typical Sue fashion, but she covered her mouth to try to stifle herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this seems a lot like a..." Sue started to say.

"A date?" Sean finished her sentence with a smile. Sue nodded shyly. "Well...what if it is?" He asked.

"Well then I would say the only thing missing is some champagne to celebrate!" Sue joked. She was never a big drinker, but she did enjoy an occasional glass of bubbly. Sean smiled and quickly darted to his backpack, revealing a bottle of champagne and two paper cups. Sue clapped cheerfully and laughed. "Where did you even get that?" She looked around, admiring their surroundings and feeling touched that he had thought of everything.

"Oh Suzy Q. If only you knew how long I've pined after you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, especially after what happened on Christmas...but this afternoon was just...wow. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I feel like an idiot for waiting so long to tell you. I only hope you feel the same way. I mean, I am pretty sure I know the answer now but I really need to hear the words." Sean pleaded. He sat back down on the blanket and popped open the bottle of champagne. He carefully filled the two paper cups and offered one to Sue.

"Sean." She stared at him straight in the eyes. "I REALLY like you! Like, I REALLY REALLY like you and I REALLY liked our kiss and I really can't wait to do that again." Sue rambled on. She took the cup that was offered to her and quickly downed it's contents. She felt a sense of relief that she was finally able to get things off of her chest after waiting for so long. Sean couldn't help but chuckle at her declaration and he topped of her champagne cup. She was about to take another sip, but Sean motioned with his finger for her to wait. He raised his own cup in the air and smiled.

"To us?" He asked, offering a toast. Sue raised her own cup.

"To us!" She cheerfully replied and they 'clinked' the cups together. After they each took a sip, they paused to look at each other, both unsure of what to do now that the truth was out. The moon sparkled in Sean's eyes and his smile made Sue's heart flutter in excitement. Sean nervously looked down at his cup and lazily circled the rim with his finger. He looked back up at Sue and noticed that she was still watching him. Her smile was enough to rebuild his confidence and he leaned in to softly kiss her on the lips, feeling the same spark that he had felt earlier that day, but this time he knew that it was leading somewhere. Sue kissed him back gently at first before parting her lips slightly against his mouth. This kiss quickly deepened as they let out all of the tension that was building that night. Sue leaned back to rest her head on the still neatly folded blanket and pulled Sean down with her so that she was nestled underneath his strong body. They made out feverishly in the park, almost forgetting where they were, neither of them really caring about anything other than each other. Sean reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning down one last time to give Sue a quick peck on the lips before he sat up. Both of them were breathing pretty heavily and Sue worried that she did something wrong. She sat up next to Sean and took a second to smooth out her shirt, smiling when she realized that it was wrinkled from Sean's hands caressing the bare skin under her shirt.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly when she caught her breath.

"Everything is great, Suzy Q." Sean said and he turned to face her. "I just...want to take you on a proper date first. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked with a smile.

"OMG YES!" She shouted louder than anticipated and playfully pushed him for worrying her. Sean laid back down on the blanket and Sue curled up against his shoulder. They laid there in comfortable silence looking up at the stars and Sue realized her eyes were starting to feel pretty heavy. It had been one heck of a day. She knew that she should sit up and go home before her family thought she had disappeared, but she felt so comfortable next to Sean that she couldn't move. She slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars. Unbeknownst to her, Sean had fallen asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning when Sean was awoken by the tiny splash of a rain drop falling onto his face. Without opening his eyes, he squeezed the warm body that was curled up against his chest. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion when he felt a furry body in front of him. Alarmed, he opened his eyes to see Doris, the Heck's often times forgotten dog, curled up in his arms with a red leash dangling from her collar.

"What the...!?" Sean said as he sat up abruptly and Doris whimpered at the loss of comfort. Ever since she had temporarily lived in the Donahue household, she was obsessed with the family. Nancy even occasionally brought some homemade chicken and rice for her since she assumed the Heck's wouldn't cook for her, much less cook for themselves. Sue grumbled at the noise and uncovered her head. A chunk of grass hung lazily from her hair that was now a matted mess. When she opened her eyes, a rain drop fell directly into her eye making her wince and shake her head awake in a hurry.

"Doris? What are you doing he...Sean?! What are you doing here...wait...what am _I_ doing here?" Sue gasped in confusion when she realized she was still outside in the park. The sun was beginning to peak its way out from behind the early morning clouds, but the rain drops began falling a little more quickly. Sue noticed the now empty bottle of champagne sitting on the ground and tried to remember what she could from the night before. She didn't have THAT much to drink, did she? Sean helped prop Sue up and kissed her softly on the lips. When he backed away, he smiled at her lovingly and Sue nearly squealed in excitement. "So last night really DID happen. I mean...not that anything happen happened...but what you said happened...and." Sue rambled and Sean laughed in amusement.

"Yes Suzy Q. I can hardly believe it myself." He smiled as he pulled the chunk of grass from her hair. She quickly brushed her hands through her hair to straighten it out and shook out the rest of the grass. She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes, the same clothes she had been wearing the day before, when she realized once again what time it was.

"Oh my gosh! It's...it's MORNING! I was supposed to go home last night, my parents must be totally freaking out!" She rushed to pull her cell phone from her pocket, revealing a blank screen. "UGH, my phone is dead." Sean pulled his own phone from his pocket and showed the screen to Sue.

"No messages." He shrugged before putting his phone away. "You're in college now and I'm in med school...I'm sure it's not a big deal..." Sean tried to reassure her, knowing in the back of his mind that his own mother had probably already sent out a search party. Suddenly, the light drizzle had turned into a downpour. Sue fled to a nearby tree to seek shelter from the rain and Sean quickly crammed his stuff in his backpack before joining her. Their clothes were already soaking wet. Sue's thin blouse clung to her petite body and Sean took notice of her revealing curves. Sue's eyes wandered up and down as she took a moment to check out Sean and he noticed. She shyly looked down but Sean brought his finger under her chin and raised her head so their eyes met. Sean leaned down to kiss her and Sue responded by leaning her body against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately as the rain fell around them. They were interrupted by Doris barking at them and they pulled apart laughing.

"I guess someone is a little jealous." Sue laughed. "But who can blame her!" She continued and Sean laughed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Oh come on. I'm the lucky one." Sean smiled and Sue gave him another kiss before pulling back again.

"How about we get you home, Doris. I can't believe Brick left you outside again." Sue rolled her eyes as she grabbed the leash. By now, the rain had slowed down as Sean and Sue made their way back home. Sue put her bike back in the garage and gave Sean a hug as he prepared to head home for the afternoon. "Wish me luck." Sue said and she tilted her head in the direction of the house. She was worried that her parents, well, mostly her dad, would be angry or worried about her being out all night.

"Good luck, and sorry for keeping you out so late. I really didn't mean to fall asleep. Buuuut...I'm not going to lie, it was kind of amazing." Sean smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Sue wondered. "OH." She gasped when she remembered that he had asked for a date. "Definitely! As long as I'm not locked in my room for the rest of my life." She continued.

"Well, if you are, I'll just come rescue you from your bedroom window." He joked and Sue laughed. "See you tonight." He said and hugged her one more time before running across the street with his bike. Doris whined as he left and tugged on the leash, desperate to follow him back to the Donahue's house.

"Come on, Doris. You live here now. Besides, who know? Maybe one day I'll be a Donahue and you'll love me as much as you love them." She told Doris before heading inside. She was surprised to see Mike sitting on the couch this early and she instantly went into panic mode.

"Oh! Hey dad...I can explain...you see...I was..." She started to say when Mike briefly turned his head away from the TV to see her standing in the doorway with Doris, soaking wet.

"You know, you could have taken an umbrella." He pointed to the umbrella stand near the door that held partially broken umbrellas that Frankie had brought home from the school's lost and found.

"What?" She wondered in confusion. Just then, Frankie appeared in the living room in her work uniform.

"Oh good, you're home. Did you by any chance bring home some donuts from the new shop around the corner? Thanks for taking Doris for a walk this morning, it's about time that someone else takes some responsibility around here besides me." Frankie groaned as she loaded snacks into her purse to get her through the work day. Sue realized that her family didn't even notice that she had been gone the night before and rolled her eyes.

"UGH. It smells like wet dog in here. Oh, it must be Sue!" Axl yelled as he rounded the corner and opened the fridge in search of breakfast. "God, why is there never anything to eat in this house?!" Axl demanded and slammed the door shut.

Before anyone noticed that anything was amiss, the Heck family morning chaos was already in full swing. Sue took the opportunity to slip away into the bathroom to shower and change into dry clothes. For once in her life, she was thankful that she went unnoticed and now she could just look forward to her first date with Sean. She was about to send him a text message, but decided against it in fear of being too clingy. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed when she received a message from him instead. _Miss you already. Can't wait for tonight!_ He wrote. Sue held her phone to her chest and squealed as she flopped down on her bed.


End file.
